Twenty Four Hours
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: As a result of losing a bet, Michael and Emily are handcuffed together. MichaelxEmily!


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Michael and Emily are forced to spend twenty four hours together.

**Summary**

As a result of losing a bet, Michael and Emily are handcuffed together.

**Special Thanks**

Special thanks must go out to my dear friend and fellow author Nirianne for her invaluable support during the writing process of this story. This goes out to you and to anyone else who loves the All Stars!

**.**

**Chapter One: How Life Sucks**

"I think they make a good pair!" Steve exclaimed, exhanging a high-five with his best friend Eddy.

Michael glared at them. Traitors! "Release me!" he demanded, lifting his arm up in the air. His left arm was handcuffed to none other than his teammate, Emily. "I don't want to be chained to her!" he yelped.

Emily kicked him. Hard. "I don't want to be chained to you!"

"This is going to be fun," said Rick, grinning.

Michael's eyes widened. "Fun? Being chained to the nerd here will be anything BUT fun!"

Emily was offended. Did he think so little of her? "I'm not boring, Michael!" she snapped. How had she gotten herself in this situation? Oh that's right. Steve and Eddy amazingly pulled a victory in the tag-team match and as a price for losing the losers were to be cuffed together for a day. Just her luck she was stuck with Michael of all people! This was going to be hell.

Michael pouted. "You're idea of _fun _is spending the afternoon solving maths equations."

Emily smirked. "Well then, it might be good for you. You might learn something new... although I highly doubt it; you're not the brightest crayon in the box." The guy wasn't stupid, but she knew her comment would offend him greatly.

As expected, Michael replied angrily. "That's not true! I just don't give a shit about academics!" he retorted.

"Ah they're fighting like an old married couple," Rick commented, picking up a burger from the kitchen table. He took a bite out of his burger when Max entered the room. "Hey Max, do you think Michael and Emily make a cute couple?" Rick asked.

Max's eyes were drawn to handcuffs binding Michael and Emily together. "I don't know if this is such a good idea," he said.

"I agree!" Michael said.

Max held up his hand. "Let me finish. I mean, Emily will be in full control here, she is the more dominant one." Rick, Steve and Eddy burst out into hysterical laughter.

The captain of the All-Starz was not impressed. "Ha ha, how funny," Michael said bitterly.

A sudden thought occured to Steve. "Remember you have to spend twenty-four hours together... that means sleeping, eating and showering." He chuckled at the thought of the two fighting for control over the bathroom.

"I have to sleep with him?" Emily yelped. She hadn't considered this.

Michael cracked a grin. "You should be proud to get a chance to share my bed."

Emily hit him again. "We'll sleep in MY bed." She shuddered. "I can't believe I just said that..."

The captain frowned. "What's wrong with my bed?" He had the best room and bed in the entire house. He had a plasma television, an x-box 360, various sporting equipment... the list went on. It was never boring in his room. Emily's room however was a completely different story – Einstein quotes on the walls, pictures of her outings with friends and tennis equipment.

The petite girl rolled her eyes. "I don't want to get pregnant."

"Burn!" exclaimed Steve. Eddy was on the floor rolling loudly.

"Okay fine... we'll take your room!" Michael said.

Emily nodded. "There are rules."

"Who the fuck has rules for a bedroom?" Michael commented.

Emily cleared her throat. "You will keep hands, feet and other objects to yourself!"

Michael nodded. "Don't worry; I wouldn't dare lay a hand on you."

Emily grinned. "And the second and final rule: No self-servicing," she said, knowing fully well what Michael did in his alone-time. Why did she have to be the ONLY girl? And why did she have to get stuck with the most hormonal of beyblading guys? Damn male teenagers! Such a curse!

Rick had now joined Eddy on the floor. He could barely breathe. "Now this is comedy!" Eddy could only nod in response. Steve leaned against the wall, a hand over his stomach struggling to breathe in oxygen. Even Max could barely sustain his laughter.

"Someone should totally film this..." Rick suggested.

Max's eyes brightened. He had an iphone in his pocket. "Good idea Rick." He pulled out the iphone and turned to face Michael and Emily. "Smile!"

"Don't you dare..." Michael threatened. But unfortunately, he was incapable of harming Max. If he made a move he would bring Emily with him and harming Emily wasn't something he wanted to risk, otherwise face Judy's wrath.

Emily sighed. This was going to be hell. Out of all the people in the world she had to be handcuffed to Michael bloody Parker. "Why do I have to be stuck with you of all people?" she whined, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Think about how I feel – I have to be stuck to you!" Michael replied. "So... since I'm captain here I have decided we're gonna watch the baseball game!" He jerked his arm and brought Emily closer to him.

Emily stepped back and tried to pull him in the direction she wanted, but her attemps failed. Her afternoon would be spent watching a stupid baseball game. "Men!" she cursed aloud earning light hearted chuckles from her lovely oh so supportive teammates.

Michael flashed her a grin. "Then it's settled. We're gonna do things my way!" Without sparing another word, he dragged her towards his room. Emily was deeply afraid to step into that place of terrors. Michael wasn't exactly known for being pure of heart. In fact, she was sure to find herself in a room designed like a porn store. How on earth did this guy get captaincy again? "We get to watch baseball game in _my _room!" he exclaimed, strutting into his room.

Emily closed her eyes and trudged behind him doing her best to slow him down. Unfortunately for Emily, this only made Michael more eager to make her life a living hell. The proud captain of the All Stars grabbed the remote off an unmade bed and turned the television on. The dreadful _Tweenies _popped up on the screen. "Tweenies Michael, seriously?" Emily asked. The _Tweenies_ were horrible.

"That one reminds me of you," Michael started, pointing at the blonde haired female Tweenie. "She's a bossy bitch," he said, before changing the channel. "Just like you."

"This explains why you're still single," Emily retorted.

Michael frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Emily sighed. "It's too complex for you to understand." Michael ignored her comment and turned to face the television. Emily brought a hand to her face. Typical male. Use the television as a method of escape. She examined his room and was not all surprised to see a large cabinet showcasing all his medals, self-portraits and other baseball related stuff.

"And it's his first throw... would you look at that? He kicked the catcher in the face!" the commentator yelled as the batter ran to first base.

"What the FUCK?" Michael shouted, enraged. "Did you see that?" he demanded at Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. "A guy gets kicked in the face... so what?" What was the big deal anyway?

Michael was deeply immersed in the game he ignored her comment. "FOUL FOUL FOUL!" he shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh for goodness sake Michael, it's just a friggen game!" Michael continued ignored Emily's protests and continued to yell at the television. Emily noticed the remote was lying on the bed and she took the chance to grab it. She quickly changed the channel. To her amusement the Teletubbies appeared. Perfect.

Michael's response was immediate. He stopped jumping up and down and stared at the screen shocked. "What the..." came Michael's response. The gears in his head started to turn and he faced the culprit. "YOU!" Michael tore the remote from Emily's hands roughly and held it before her head, knowing fully well her height was at a serious disadvantage.

"Twinky Winky, Dipsy, La-La... PO!" sung the Teletubbies.

"My room Emily – keep your hands off the remote!" Michael shouted.

Emily glared and tried to jump up and grab it out of his hands, but it failed. He was clearly amused by this and decided to play a game with her. He dangled the remote just above her head and quickly raised it higher as soon as she tried to grab it. "MICHAEL!" she screamed.

The smirk on his face grew wider. "You want it that bad huh?"

She glared. "I hate baseball – it's the worst sport!" She jumped up again but failed. Frustrated, she resigned herself to defeat. "I want to watch tennis!"

Michael frowned. "Baseball is not a horrible sport... but tennis is... just as bad as the Teletubbies," His smirk returned. It seemed as if he was incapable of any other expression. Emily sighed to herself. What was she to do in this predicament? It was unfortunate her incredible brains were not geared for outsmarting egotistical captains. However she noticed he was so focused on keeping the remote away he was leaving himself very vulnerable to an attack. "What, have you given up?" he taunted, noticing her resigned posture.

Who the hell did he think was dangling that remote in front of her like she was some animal waiting to be fed? Well, if he thought for once moment the upper hand was his... he thought wrong. It was time to play dirty. "Michael," she addressed him firmly. "Give me the remote." She held out her free hand expectantly.

Michael smirked. "Hell no!" He was no moron! "This is too much fun."

"Do you really want to do this?" Emily asked.

Michael nodded. "Play 'hold-the-remote-above-your-head-and-watch-the-runt-try-to-get-it'? Of course I do."

Little did Michael know the gears in Emily's mind had already begun to process her plan. It was true; she might not have height advantage but Michael was arrogant enough to believe he was safe from any attack. "Last time; hand over the remote," she ordered.

"Ha!" Michael stuck out his tongue. "Like I would willingly give you my remote." How pathetic she was.

She shook her head. "...Men." She balled her hand into a fist, drew it back and brought it hard into his stomach forcing him to hunch over. It was time for phase two of her plan. She grabbed his shoulders and kneed the captain as hard as she could below the belt. Needless to say Michael was not expecting this and immediately fell to the ground and curled into a protective fetal position. "...argh!" she yelped, as he brought her down with him. Damn handcuffs!

"...urgh..." Michael groaned, still feeling the effects of Emily's wicked plan. She landed on top of him in quite an awkward position. If someone were to walk in they would suspect a cheap porno was taking place. As Emily's luck would have it, her lovely teammates walked in at that precise moment. It was official. The gods above were making a mockery of her!

"Getting it on already?" asked Rick, a big smile planted on his smug features.

Emily brought her free hand to her face. It must be 'mock-Emily' day today. "Shut up Rick! It was an accident!" she shouted, her cheeks tinged with red. Why did she have to start blushing now? She prayed to the heavens above the boys could not see her face.

"Whoa live action porn!" Eddy commented.

Rick and Steve exchanged high-fives. "Sweet!"

Max bit his lip nervously. Would his mother mind? "I don't think I should be watching this..." he mumbled, but no one listened to him.

Michael regained composure and forced Emily off him. "God, have you put on weight?"

"I AM NOT FAT!" Emily shouted.

Steve sniggered. "This is gold."

Michael and Emily picked themselves up from the floor with some difficulty. For the spectators it was highly entertaining and worthy of winning an Oscar nomination at the awards show. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" Rick asked in between fits of laughter.

"How about I chain YOU to her next time?" Michael shouted.

Rick shrugged. "Nah, I'm not a loser... like you," he said, knowing those exact words would hit a nerve.

"Why you!" Michael stormed over to Rick ready to throw a punch, but instead only managed to bring Emily into Rick's chest. "Damn these handcuffs..." Michael cursed.

Emily rubbed her nose. "...you bastard..." She tugged at the handcuff desperately wanting it off. Things were just going from bad to worse! Emily's predictions were very accurate as Judy joined them to check up.

"Alright, the fun is over," she stated firmly, hands crossed over her chest.

"Not yet Judy – it hasn't been twenty four hours!" protested Rick. Things were just starting to get interesting.

Judy softened her stance. If it helped Michael and Emily get along then she was willing to have them chained for a few more hours. "Alright then. Just remember to clean yourselves up before bed time." Rick, Steve and Eddy sniggered.

"Showertime will be hilarious," Steve said.

"Geez, I wonder how they're gonna manage it." A wide grin crossed his face.

Emily's mouth dropped open in horror. "I have to shower... WITH HIM?" She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

Max smiled. "Sexytime!" Watching _Borat _had given him bad ideas.

"Fuck you Max!" Michael swore.

Judy was not impressed. "Michael! Language!" No one swore at her precious son!

"And that's more money deducted from Michael's weekly salary," Rick annouced. "This is his fifth swear jar right?" he asked. Steve nodded.

"Fuck off Rick," Michael commented. "You can't be serious right? I am not sharing a shower with her!"

Emily snorted. "Touche."

Judy sighed. "Well figure it out, otherwise no dinner for the both of you tonight," she said, before turning her back and walking away. Max, Rick, Steve and Eddy all laughed loudly before turning to follow Judy back to the main room. Michael and Emily glanced at each other. They weren't serious... were they?

.

I figured it was about time Michael got some attention, so I wrote this. It was originally going to be a one shot, but it will be a two shot. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
